La Mort Amoureuse
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Pourquoi Tom Jedusor s'est-il lancé dans la quête effroyable de l'immortalité ? Et si... Et si la Mort elle-même y était pour quelque chose ? " A tout de suite, mon amour. "


_**B**onjour à toi, lecteur de passage ! _

**L**a Mort Amoureuse_ est la première histoire que je publie, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. L'idée m'est venue sur un coup de tête, une idée un peu folle, sans doute et cela peut paraître un peu obscur, mais on ne choisit pas les voies qu'emprunte son imagination... ;)_

_**S**'il te venait l'idée de laisser une review, je t'en remercie par avance. Une critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est toujours profitable._

_**B**onne lecture !_

_**P**easeblossom_

_PS : L'histoire se déroule pendant la grande Bataille finale._

_Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas la Mort. Tout est à la fabuleuse JK Rowling._

_Mise à jour du 3 novembre 2013 _

_Merci pour ta review,** storm**. Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. _

* * *

_**La Mort amoureuse**_

**L**e Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa ses yeux de serpent. Comment Potter pouvait-il être vivant ? Il l'avait tué. Il n'avait pas montré la moindre résistance. Il était mort, par Salazar !

**M**ais voilà que ce petit sorcier de bas étage se pavanait devant lui, s'enorgueillissait comme un jeune coq.

**T**out était silencieux, sous les hautes voûtes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Même le rire fou de Bellatrix Lestrange s'était tu. Des pans de mur entiers gisaient sur le sol, mais le plafond magique continuait obstinément à montrer le ciel menaçant. Il pouvait sentir les regards fixés sur lui. Des regards incrédules. Des regards revanchards.

**I**l fixa les pupilles vertes de Potter. Il n'avait jamais paru si déterminé. Ni si vivant. Où est-ce que ça avait planté ? A moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle ruse _post mortem_ de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Mais rien ne peut ramener les morts. Rien.

**L**entement, ils décrivirent un large cercle. Il vit Bellatrix esquisser un mouvement.

« Non ! siffla-t-il. Il est à moi. »

**L**a femme rentra dans le rang, tout en fixant Potter d'un regard où la haine se battait contre la peur.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te tuer, Harry Potter ? cracha-t-il.

- Au moins une fois de plus, Tom, » brava l'autre.

**L**a colère enfla en lui. Ce misérable véracrasse osait l'appeler par son prénom. Ce prénom honni. Le prénom de son père, méprisable moldu, tout juste bon à servir de paillasson. Il pouvait presque sentir la fierté émaner des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ceux-là même qui étaient prostrés à ses pieds, anéantis, dix minutes plus tôt.

« Tu oses...

- Oui, j'ose. Je n'ai plus peur de toi, Tom. »

**C**e ton insolent, bravache. Il allait le tuer. Et cette fois, pour de bon.

« Tu me fais presque pitié. »

**I**l éclata de rire. Ce rire froid et cruel qui lui collait à la peau.

« Tu t'y connais en pitié, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Toi qui as toujours laissé les autres mourir à ta place. Quelle pitié as-tu eu pour eux ? »

**L**e petit Potter se tut et serra les dents. D'un même mouvement, ils lancèrent leur sort. Un éclair vert jaillit de la sienne et heurta la lumière rouge du sortilège de Potter. Un Expelliarmus. Il croyait donc pouvoir le vaincre avec ça ?

**U**n immense courant d'air tourbillonna alors dans la Grande Salle, fit claquer les portes et voler la poussière. Des ombres noires glissèrent, s'enroulèrent, s'embrouillèrent et une silhouette jaillit de la brume. Elle tenait une faux à la main et portait une immense cape noire à capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Elle leva sa faux et l'abattit sur le trait de lumière qui unissait les deux baguettes. Le lien se rompit dans une explosion. Potter tomba à genoux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chancela mais resta debout, la baguette tendue.

**L**a silhouette se tourna vers lui, lentement. La faux disparut dans un craquement de sinistre augure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut prit de tremblements et lança un sort de mort sur la silhouette.

« Allons, Tom. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut me tuer. Et surtout pas avec une baguette que j'ai créée. »

**U**ne voix pleine et chantante, infiniment séduisante. Ses mains fines et gantées abaissèrent la capuche.

**U**n visage de femme apparut. Un visage d'une beauté surnaturelle, et presque terrifiante à la fois. Sa peau immensément pâle faisait danser des ombres mouvantes. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de lueurs indescriptibles. Un sourire doux étiraient des lèvres d'un rouge carmin, tentantes comme le péché originel. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais virevoltaient comme des ailes de corbeau.

« Toi, » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**L**e sourire de la femme s'accentua. Tout semblait s'être figé autour d'eux. Seuls comptaient les gestes de cette femme merveilleuse, belle et terrible à faire peur. Tétanisé, Lord Voldemort la vit s'approcher de lui. Le bruit de ses pas ne résonnait pas. On n'entendait que le doux frottement de sa cape sur la poussière des dalles.

« Toi, » répéta-t-il.

_**I**__l faisait nuit. La lune décroissante jetait une lueur pâle et argentine sur la vieille cour, plantée d'un arbre solitaire, de l'orphelinat. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, assis sur le faîte du toit, observait les étoiles, taches claires sur le velours sombre de la nuit. Une légère brise, un peu fraîche, agita ses cheveux sombres. Sa peau pâle semblait briller dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux marrons, embrumés, observaient le ciel. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa baguette d'if._

_**I**__l réfléchissait. A ce père qu'il haïssait, qui l'avait abandonné et qu'il avait tué. A cette mère qui n'avait jamais voulu l'aimer et qui avait préféré mourir. A lui, qui venait de reprendre son destin en main. Un sentiment de plénitude le gagna. Il ne regrettait rien. La vengeance sonnait doucement à ses oreilles, comme la plus belle des musiques. Il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre de nouveau._

_« __Le chemin que tu empruntes n'a pas d'issue, Tom. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. »_

_**L**__e jeune homme sursauta, serra convulsivement sa baguette et regarda autour de lui. D'abord, il ne vit rien. Mais l'écho de la voix glissait autour de lui. Et peu à peu, une silhouette évanescente de brumes noires apparut, assise près de lui._

_**U**__ne jeune femme, qui ne semblait guère plus âgée que lui. Elle était superbe, mais elle avait l'air dangereuse. Quelque chose d'implacable dans ses yeux, dans sa voix. Tom n'avait pas peur, mais il se méfiait._

_« __Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »_

_**E**__lle sourit et il se sentit désarmé, malgré la présence chaude et rassurante de sa baguette, au creux de sa main. Quelque chose d'étrange remua dans son ventre._

_« __Je te suis depuis longtemps, Tom Jedusor. Tu m'intrigues. »_

_**I**__l resserra sa prise sur sa baguette._

_« __Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_**E**__lle se leva. Sa silhouette mince survola le toit sans le toucher. La longue cape noire qu'elle portait claquait au vent sans le moindre bruit._

_« __Ton pire cauchemar. »_

_**E**__t elle disparut. Sa silhouette se fondit dans les ombres de la nuit._

_**I**__l fixa quelques minutes l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, incertain. Qui était cette mystérieuse inconnue ? Une sorcière ? Peu probable. Ses pouvoirs semblaient appartenir à une magie différente, tellement différente de la sienne. Tellement plus ancienne, grandiose et infinie que la sienne. L'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de son corps était aussi fascinante qu'effrayante. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler du créature pareille._

_**I**__l revit la courbe pure d'une joue, la grâce d'un battement de cils, la pureté du front, le dessin harmonieux d'une épaule, la délicatesse des lèvres, la blancheur du cou, la chute élégante d'une boucle de cheveux, la finesse d'un poignet._

_**T**__roublé sans accepter de se l'avouer, il redescendit vers sa chambre._

_**L**__es soirs qui suivirent, il retourna se percher sur le toit, espérant, sans trop y croire, une nouvelle visite de l'inconnue. Un sentiment étrange le saisissait à l'idée de la revoir. Et il se sentait curieusement déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Son visage le hantait. Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit._

_**E**__t un soir, elle revint. La lune éclairait faiblement la cour de l'orphelinat. L'arbre unique dans la cour ressemblait à un immense squelette noir et décharné, figé dans un ultime spasme d'agonie. Sa cape et ses cheveux battaient follement autour d'elle, silencieusement. Elle flottait au-dessus des ardoises du bâtiment, comme un fantôme. Elle se contenta de le regarder de ses étranges yeux sombres, où toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient, sans rien dire._

_**I**__l avait redouté cet instant autant qu'il l'avait souhaité. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses cordes vocales semblaient paralysées._

_**D**__oucement, presque imperceptiblement, elle s'approcha de lui. Sa main se tendit vers lui, longue, fine et gantée de noir, comme une araignée. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Son contact était glacial. Plus froid qu'un morceau de glace. Il frissonna et eut un mouvement de recul._

_« __Tu as peur ? »_

_**I**__l secoua la tête, trop vite à son goût. Elle sourit._

_« __Tu devrais pourtant. »_

_**E**__lle recula. Sa main si froide s'éloigna de lui et il respira plus librement._

_« __Je sais ce que tu as fait, Tom. Je sais que tu les as tués. »_

_**I**__l revit avec une netteté effroyable le corps de son père et de ses grands-parents, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, baignant dans une brume verdâtre. Il fixa son étrange regard, sans savoir si sa vision venait de sa propre mémoire ou si elle l'avait délibérément invoquée. Une bouffée de colère, mêlée d'inquiétude, monta en lui. Il en oublia d'être paralysé._

_« __Vous allez me dénoncer ? »_

_**E**__lle éclata d'un rire clair, qui résonna funestement, emporté par le vent._

_« __Te dénoncer ? Moi ? Et pourquoi ? Je suis au-dessus de tout ça. La justice des mortels ne me concerne pas. »_

_**E**__lle glissa silencieusement sur les ardoises, et s'assit sur le faîte du toit. Il s'assit à son tour, à distance respectable._

_** D**__iscrètement, il observa son profil d'ivoire se découper contre le fond obscur de la nuit, icône oubliée d'un temps où la magie était puissance._

_**P**__endant de longues minutes, ils écoutèrent le vent rugir, sans mot dire._

_« __Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint-il._

_**I**__l n'aimait pas la timidité qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été. Elle tourna vers lui son visage d'une beauté effroyable et inhumaine._

_« __Non. »_

_**L**__e silence retomba. Tom ne voyait pas comment réengager la conversation, sans paraître grossier. Mais il aurait tellement voulu savoir qui elle était. D'où venait sa puissance ? Pourrait-il un jour maîtriser la magie qui crépitait autour d'elle ? Il avait fait des recherches et pas un seul de ses livres n'évoquait quelque chose d'approchant._

_« __Aucun livre ne te répondra, Tom. C'est en toi que se trouve la réponse. »_

_**C**__'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Pourtant, le jeune homme l'entendit distinctement. Plutôt que de couvrir sa voix, le vent la portait docilement jusqu'à ses oreilles._

_**C**__'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait lu dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais elle avait répondu exactement comme si ça avait été le cas._

_**L**__a méfiance revint au galop. Comment avait-elle réussi à passer ses barrières mentales sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Si elle y parvenait, d'autres pourraient réussir._

_« __Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il, un brin agressif._

_- Fait quoi ?_

_- Pour lire dans mes pensées. »_

_ **E**lle haussa les épaules._

_« Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi le vent souffle ? Il y a certaines questions dont les réponses n'existent pas._

_- Comme pour vous. »_

_**E**__lle sourit._

_« __Peut-être. »_

**L**entement, la femme s'avançait.

« Toi, » répéta une nouvelle fois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

**E**lle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir l'aura glaciale qui l'entourait. Trop proche. Il avait l'impression que, sans faire un geste, il pourrait la toucher, juste en respirant trop fort.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Tom. Tu as changé. Mais je t'avais prévenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

**E**lle haussa un sourcil rieur. Mais il y avait quelque chose de curieusement terrible dans ce regard.

« Ce pour quoi j'existe, répondit-elle lentement. Quoi d'autre ?

- Tu es venue pour moi ? »

**E**lle acquiesça doucement. Il eut un geste de recul qui fit voler sa robe.

_« _Tu ne peux pas, protesta-t-il. Je suis immortel. »

**E**lle secoua la tête.

_« _ Non, Tom. Personne ne m'échappe. Personne ne peut vaincre la Mort. »_  
_

_**E**__lle avançait vers lui, accourant sur une nuée d'ombres, dans un ciel d'orage. Des éclairs fourchus embrasaient les nuages. Sa capuche s'était soulevée. Il l'avait vue. Elle. Ses cheveux. Son visage. Ses yeux. C'était Elle : la Mort. Elle s'arrêta, tout près de lui. Ses yeux rivés aux siens. Elle lui sourit. Et il se sentit sourire à son tour. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. L'orage gronda plus fort. Les éclairs pleuvaient autour d'eux. Les nuées de ténèbres effarouchées tourbillonnèrent en hurlant. Mais il les ignora. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il pencha la tête et joignit leurs lèvres. Elle s'évapora aussitôt. Un froid intense le saisit, le glaça de l'intérieur, lui coupa le souffle. Il tomba à genoux. Sa voix dansa autour de lui._

_« La Mort l'emporte toujours. »_

_**M**__ais elle n'était plus là._

_** I**__l se réveilla en sursaut et fixa le plafond gris de sa chambre. Un rêve. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve. Et Elle, la Mort. _

_**I**__l le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Elle le voulait._

_**S**__a main se crispa convulsivement sur sa baguette. La Mort était à ses trousses. Et cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle le visitait. Il se mordit la joue. Il devrait la haïr, la craindre. Mais Merlin seul savait pourquoi son cœur s'emballait si fort quand il pensait à elle. Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas emporté ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenue ?_

_« Tu as compris, maintenant ? »_

_**I**__l tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la voix. Elle était là, dans la pénombre, assise sur son bureau. Son regard scintillant était fixé sur lui. Si triste._

_« Je crois. Tu es la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_**E**__lle acquiesça lentement. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Un mince rayon de lune traçait une ligne sur le parquet. A l'image du gouffre qui existait entre eux._

_« Un jour, tu devras mourir, et je devrai t'emmener de l'autre côté. Et ce sera mon plus grand regret. »_

_**E**__lle soupira. Sa main joua distraitement avec un sablier, apparut sur le bureau. Il vit virevolter les grains de sable à l'intérieur, étincelants comme des pépites d'or._

_**I**__l se leva. Il relégua sa raison dans un coin et laissa parler son instinct. Il avança, pieds nus, sans bruit, jusqu'à la trace du rayon de lune. Elle leva les yeux. Il avança encore. Sa main se tendit vers elle._

_« Tom, murmura-t-elle, nous ne serons jamais ensemble. On ne peut même pas se toucher._

_- Et si je veux courir le risque ? »_

_ **E**lle sourit._

_« Tu n'es pas assez fou pour ça._

_- C'est encore à moi d'en juger. »_

_ **I**l entremêla ses doigts gantés au sien. Un froid mordant le saisit. Des échos de son rêve tentèrent de le faire reculer, mais il tint bon._

_« Tu n'es pas mon pire cauchemar, murmura-t-il. Mon pire cauchemar, c'est de ne plus jamais te revoir. »_

_**S**on pouce décrivit des arabesques sur la paume de sa main._

_« La Nature est ainsi faite, Tom, soupira-t-elle. Il faudra bien que tu partes, et que je reste._

_- Je trouverai le moyen de rester._

_- C'est impossible. Beaucoup ont essayé._

_- Rien n'est impossible. Je serai immortel, et je resterai éternellement auprès de toi. »_

« Tu es partie, accusa-t-il.

- Tu m'as éloignée. »

**S**on esprit raviva les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait tué. Leurs traits torturés. Son âme brisée. Chaque morceau aspiré dans une journal, une bague, un médaillon, une coupe, un diadème, un serpent, même dans Potter. Il avait tant souffert au début. Puis il n'y avait plus pensé.

**I**l savait que c'était elle qui suscitait ces visions.

« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça. Mais tu n'es jamais revenue. »

**E**lle s'approcha et posa une main sur son cœur, comme elle l'avait fait dans un rêve, des années auparavant.

« Mais je suis là, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai cru...

- Que je t'avais oublié ? Jamais, Tom. Mais tes Horcruxes t'ont effacé du monde des mortels. Je ne pouvais plus te voir. Plus t'approcher. Juste suivre les morts que tu laissais derrière toi. »

**U**n éclair vert fonça droit sur eux. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et tendit la main. Le sort de mort rebondit sur sa paume et retourna vers Bellatrix, qui s'effondra avec un glapissement.

« Il est temps, maintenant. Les Horcruxes ont été détruits.

- Potter...

- Oui. Un petit malchanceux. Heureusement que j'étais là. Il serait mort des dizaines de fois, autrement. »

**I**l s'écarta.

« Tu l'as protégé ? »

**E**lle haussa les épaules. Ses boucles noires volèrent autour de son visage.

« Évidemment. C'était le seul moyen de te retrouver. »

**E**lle s'avança et ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille. Un frisson le saisit.

« Ne gâche pas tout encore une fois, Tom. S'il te plaît. Viens avec moi. »

**E**lle riva son regard au sien. Il suivit les étincelles bleues, vertes, rouges et or de ses yeux. C'était beau. Il ne s'en était jamais si bien rendu compte. Elle sourit. Il sourit à son tour.

**E**lle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira vers elle. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentit soudain brûler et geler en même temps. Il l'attira plus près. Une bulle de glace l'entoura. Engourdi, son esprit s'échappa.

**D**e haut, il vit son corps s'effondrer dans ses bras. Avec douceur, elle l'accompagna jusqu'au sol. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son visage. Elle se pencha à son oreille. Il était loin au-dessus, mais il entendit clairement, comme si elle était juste à côté.

« A tout de suite, mon amour. »

**P**uis elle se leva, s'avança vers Potter. Il leva vers elle un regard déterminé. Le petit essayait de cacher sa peur, mais il aurait pu la sentir à des kilomètres.

« J'ai pris beaucoup des tiens, Harry. Sans doute trop pour une seule personne. Nous ne nous recroiserons pas avant longtemps. »

**E**lle se détourna. Un vol de brumes tourbillonna autour d'elle et elle disparut.

**T**out s'effaça. Il n'y avait plus de murs, plus de plafond, plus rien. Juste une brouillard gris et persistant. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

**I**l fit volte-face et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Elle. Elle lui sourit. Il déglutit.

« N'aie pas peur. Je suis là. »

**U**ne porte lumineuse se dessina au milieu du brouillard. Elle prit sa main. Elle n'avait pas de gants et sa peau était tiède. Il la serra.

« Où allons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu seras là ?

- Toujours. »

**E**lle sourit de nouveau et il lui répondit. Le sourire le plus sincère qu'il ait jamais eu. Lentement, ils avancèrent et passèrent la porte.


End file.
